1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and/or systems and their methods of use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand held electromechanical powered surgical handle assemblies for use with surgical end effectors capable of clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue and methods of use thereof.
2. Background of Related Art
One type of surgical device is a linear clamping, cutting and stapling device. Such a device may be employed in a surgical procedure to resect a cancerous or anomalous tissue from a gastro-intestinal tract. Conventional linear clamping, cutting and stapling instruments include a pistol grip-styled structure having an elongated shaft and distal portion. The distal portion includes a pair of scissors-styled gripping elements, which clamp the open ends of the colon closed. In this device, one of the two scissors-styled gripping elements, such as the anvil portion, moves or pivots relative to the overall structure, whereas the other gripping element remains fixed relative to the overall structure. The actuation of this scissoring device (the pivoting of the anvil portion) is controlled by a grip trigger maintained in the handle.
In addition to the scissoring device, the distal portion also includes a stapling mechanism. The fixed gripping element of the scissoring mechanism includes a staple cartridge receiving region and a mechanism for driving the staples up through the clamped end of the tissue against the anvil portion, thereby sealing the previously opened end. The scissoring elements may be integrally formed with the shaft or may be detachable such that various scissoring and stapling elements may be interchangeable.
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating the surgical device. In many instances the surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and a disposable end effector or the like that is selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the end effector following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
The handle assemblies come in a variety of configurations and/or orientations, typically in a pistol-grip configuration or an in-line configuration. A surgeon will select the configuration of the handle assembly based on comfort of use or needs that exist to perform the surgical procedure. If needed, a surgeon may have both a pistol-grip handle assembly and an in-line handle assembly available and may interchange the handle assemblies during the surgical procedure as needed or desired.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly advantageous to provide a surgical system including a handle assembly that is capable of changing a configuration of the surgical system between at least a pistol-grip configuration or an in-line configuration, wherein the handle assembly is adaptable to accommodate different methods of holding and handling the surgical system during operation.